1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a prefabricated segmental concrete filled tube member, and fabrication structure and method using the same, and more particularly, to a prefabricated segmental concrete filled tube member capable of being easily assembled in short time for use in a bridge pier or a main girder, and so on, and fabrication structure and method using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Members used in a bridge pier or a main girder and so on have been generally constructed with concrete structures. However, since such concrete structures are constructed at in situ site, there are drawbacks in that works are very complicated and it takes a considerable term of works.
Generally concrete filled tube bridge girders are very difficult to be filled with concrete in tube at site. Because ordinary concrete filled tube girders must be filled with concrete at the same time in whole members and they need for equipments for filling work. So it's not efficient in bridge member.
In case of a high bridge pier, which may be executed as a concrete pillar by using a slip form method and the like, since it should be executed at a high altitude, works are risky and work efficiency becomes degraded.